


the story about

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз рассказывает историю, Дерек тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story about

Стайлз шутит как обычно, ведет себя непринужденно, нет, рядом с ним вовсе не идет оборотень, который, как кажется Стайлзу, готов в любой момент оторвать голову одному надоедливому школьнику. Шутки никогда не были проблемой для Стайлза. Сарказм уже въелся в кожу, сделал ее прочнее. Столько раз после падения нужно было подняться. И Стайлз поднимался. Дерек идет рядом и молчит, молчит. Стайлз видит, как Дерек сжимает челюсть так, что желваки начинают играть. Стайлз продолжает болтать, о небе, Скотте, о доме Дерека.

Пока тот не срывается. Он говорит о матери, о сестре. О сестре особенно долго, и тихо. С каждым новым словом Дерек становится спокойнее. Когти пропадают, затем глаза перестают светиться и Стайлз уже не видит его клыков. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, и во взгляде угадывается горечь от потери и немного стыда за срыв. Стайлз не говорит ничего, он слегка толкает Дерека в плечо.

Это нелегко, Стайлз знает, но нужно продолжать жить дальше.


End file.
